Zombie Response Unit
by Matt Smith
Summary: In the small town of Forklift, the residents live in quiet in a post apocalyptic setting, where Zombies are still a threat. And one new visitor to Forklift will bring that threat to life once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Zombie Response Unit**

_**By Matthew Smith**_

**Chapter One: A Normal Day At Work**

My job is probably not the most common job you'll hear about. In fact, I'll let you take a guess, as to what my job is.

Pause.

Alright. So, did you take a guess? No. I'm not an accountant. Not a salesman. No, not a cashier. Bounty hunter? NO. Plumber? Shit, you guys, I said NOT the most common job. No. I do not have any of those normal jobs. In fact, I work… for the government. Wow. It's more common then I thought possible.

You should ask yourself, before we continue here; what kind of work do I do for the government? The answer; I am part of a Zombie Response Unit. That's right. A what you ask? Ha-ha, well, you see, it started something like this.

A government experiment (which was a virus, that basically kills you, then brings you back to life as a flesh eating zombie) went terribly wrong, and some idiot let it get out, and now, the experiment has infected the general population. The government was able to keep the main city of Bakura quarantined for about six months, before it grew into a massive pandemic.

However, unlike all those other zombie stories out there, this one takes a different route. Instead of the whole world dying off, leaving only a few of us alive, at least 50% of the worlds population is still alive, and there are still cities that are flourishing. In the city I live in, called Forklift – Yes. You read that correctly – I am in charge of a security company called ZRU. You ever watch that TV show Flashpoint? It's sort of like the SRU on that show – Strategic Response Unit, except for in my case, it's the Zombie Response Unit. Our catch phrase? Ah, yes, like all companies have one.

Actually we do.

**ZRU: Locate. Decapitate. Incinerate.**

And our company logo? Come on. I'm not veering too far from the genre. It's a Biohazard Symbol.

My Company Hand Book: The Zombie Survival Guide. That's right. What else would be perfect for training the folks of my community? Huh? Yes, I receive some special training for the job, but they never gave us a manual, so I picked one out myself. Hehe. Now, you might wonder, how's a general job go down?

Well, usually, I'll patrol the streets. You think people look me up in the yellow pages when they see a stray zombie scuffling through the streets? Na. But don't worry. The number is in there. Hehe. Yeah, I patrol the streets of my lovely city of Forklift, in my tricked out Ford Mustang Fastback. That's right ladies and gentlemen. I have heavy duty grill plates and armor build onto this badass. Most of the time, though, I don't need to run down anyone.

Just the next door neighbor's pesky brats when they walk their dog in my yard.

I drove the Fastback around the corner, and pulled up to the stop light. I looked left. Clear. Looked right. The idiot just stumbled into the cross walk. I sighed and stuck my head out the window. "Frank, move your lazy ass!" I shouted.

Frank looked up, and I grumbled something about him being a stupid fuck for being out at this hour. It was 2 in them morning. The fool had work early tomorrow. I got out of the car, and walked around in front of him. "Alright. Turn around, Frank."

Frank stopped suddenly. He was looking down at the ground. "Well, now. Frank. Look at me, or I'm going to have to report another one to the mayor."

Frank looked up, his left cheek fell off completely. I rolled my eyes. "God damn it, Frank!"

Let's pause for just a moment. Remember the catch-phrase? Located, decapitate, incinerate. This, is the **locate** part.

Frank hissed, and scuffed toward me. I reached down with my right hand and drew my 9mm Beretta pistol from my thigh and aimed it at Frank's head. Without a second thought, I pulled the trigger.

I heard a hissed behind me, and turned in one swift motion, and fired another shot, killing the zombie who'd taken Frank's life to begin with. They both fell at the same time. I looked down and shook my head, in annoyance. I walked over to my trunk, and opened it. I reached in, and removed a machete.

I'm sure you've guessed what this part is; **decapitate**. Right! When would the people of the city learn?

I opened the trunk of the fastback and looked down at the bodies. It was gross. I pulled them out, one by one, and tossed them onto a pile of coal. Staring down at the pile of waste, I took out a box of matches, and a can of gasoline. I tossed the can onto the pile, and took a match. With one quick strike against the box, the match lit up with a flame. I tossed it onto the pile, which caught fire quickly.

Yeah. The final part. **Incinerate**. The only way to destroy the virus completely, was with fire. Destroy it all. I turned and got back in the car. The drive home from the incinerator was long, if you took your time. But in my world, you never took your time.

I pulled the car into the large garage, and close the metal gates, and then the shutters, and then the actual garage door with a single button in the car. I got out, and walked over to the control panel next to the door that led into the kitchen of the house.

I entered a code of 11277 and outside, around the entire parameter, motion sensors popped out, just an inch above of the ground. Security cams covered every door around the entire building. Nothing was going to get in. Ever. I went up stairs, and entered the bedroom. I stood in the doorway, and looked around at the picture on the bedside table. I walked over and sat down, and picked up the picture of the beautiful woman in it.

I sighed and touched the face with my thumb, before setting it back down and laying down on the bed. I opened the small computer on my wrist and hit a key, which locked all the doors in the house. I hit another key, and the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Newcomers**

I heard the buzzing. It was the alarm clock. I blinked several times, attempting to wake myself up. But it was rather difficult. Finally, I pushed myself up in the bed, and ran my hands down my face. I stopped mid-way down, and looked over at the clock. 7:45am. "Shit." I muttered, jumping from the bed.

Okay, so, yeah, it's early. But I have my morning routines. You have to do such things, if you expect to keep zombies from entering the city you live in. You see, every city that is still thriving, such as ours, was walled up with cement walls, and large thick steel gates that require military access to get them open.

So, to ensure that no one has been fucking with anything of the like that would compromise the city's safety, I went clear across the city, to the one set of gates. It was the only entrance and the only exit for the city of Forklift. The city I lived in. The city I would protect, using any means necessary.

I pulled on my steel toes boots, and checked my Beretta. It was locked and loaded. I turned and walked down to the Mustang Fastback. I got in, started it up, and jammed the gas down hard, taking off out of the driveway, which was at the dead end part of the block. Well, it wasn't really a dead end. The woods behind my house, made for a good escape route, if you knew it well.

I pulled the Fastback into downtown, and caught several waves from several different people I knew. I pulled up to the small diner known as 'Granny's famous pancakes' and put the car into park. As I got out, I couldn't help but notice a large crowd over at the local hotel. I cocked an eyebrow, and went into the diner. The older woman behind the counter smiled. "Hey, there!" She greeted me warmly. I just smiled back. "Hey Jenny. How are you today?"

She came around and gave me a hug, which I returned. "Doing just fine, dear. Now, what can I get you?"

"How about some Pancakes? Start the day off right."

"Coming right up." She said, and went off to the back. I glanced out the window, before taking a seat up at the counter. "Jenny, what's all the crowd about over at the hotel?" I asked. "Oh! Yes. Didn't you hear? There's a new gentleman in town."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I said, confused. We never received new-comers in town, partly because no one ever left the safety of the town there were in to begin with.

"Yes. He came in about 6 this morning for what everyone has been saying."

"Has he said anything?"

"Nope. Not about himself anyway. Just being going on about how his city was overran after a horde of them got in."

I blinked slowly, and she came up from the back, a large plate of pancakes and bacon, with a large mug of coffee. I smiled, as she set it in front of me. "Thank, Jenny."

"My pleasure."

I ate the pancakes, thinking about what Jenny had said about this newcomer's city being overran by undead. I frowned. How did he get in our city? I thought to myself. The gates were sealed by the military. Only they could get in and out. It was for everyone's safety.

I finished up my breakfast, left a twenty on the counter for Jenny, and walked outside. The crowd was starting to vanish, people were getting bored of the newcomer already. I took in a breath and let it out loudly, and walked over to the hotel.

As I stepped up, I saw past the few people whom were still standing around, as a strange new deep voice was talking, telling of something that had happened when his city was overran with undead. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you see. About three days ago, there had been a breach in the city gates. Someone said that there was a renegade who had infiltrated the Military, and was letting them in, destroying whole cities."

"Why?" I asked suddenly, putting the man on the spot. He smiled at me. "Well, I don't believe I've met you, good sir. Name's Jeremiah Mandalore."

He put his hand out, and I took it, grasping it, and we shook. "Name's Matthew Smith. Welcome to Forklift."

"Thank you. It's a fine thing that I was able to make it here alive. To answer your question, it's simple. To take control of this fragile world. You start to show what you can do, and then you threaten everyone else, and with the proof, they'll bow down to you, and do what you want them to do."

"You have quite an imagination."

"Not an imagination, my friend. It's just experience."

I nodded slowly. "So you said, that was one theory. What about other theories?"

"Others?" The man chuckled. "This has been the third city that was over ran due to a breach. Someone is opening the gates on purpose. They are letting them in."

"They?"

"Well, that's the other theory. The military is doing it."

"And to that, I'll ask again – why?"

"Political motives. Perhaps, running experiments. See who can survive, see if anyone is immune to the virus."

I cocked an eyebrow. "I see. Mister Mandalore, I hope you enjoy your new life here. We appreciate the news. Perhaps, we can get together and discuss this in further detail later."

Jeremiah smiled. "I would enjoy that, mister Smith."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lines In The Sand**

I sat at my desk, typing out a report on the newcomer. I had to report the situation to the captain that oversaw the city. My boss. Yeah. The ZRU was developed by the military in case of such situations suggested by Jeremiah, in addition to keeping the specific cities safe.

While I can't argue with the two theories he'd brought up in our conversation, it was hard for me to believe that the government would actually be purposely letting the undead into cities they fought so hard to keep intact and operational during the initial outbreak. But someone infiltrating the military was very possible actually.

I hit send and the message went off via email. I would have to wait a few hours before I got a response. I sat back, and stared at the screen. Then I clicked on Google. I typed in _undead__attacked__on__new-form__cities_.

The search results flooded in. I scanned them slowly, and clicked on one that looked like a good source. The story went like this; The attacks came during the early mornings. And they came out of nowhere. The ZRU teams went to work, but within hours, there were so many reports, that they couldn't keep up with them. They contacted the Military captain in charge of that sector, and the military put the city into an entire quarantine lockdown. A drone was flown in, and the results were not good. Everyone was dead. Shortly after receiving the first batch of images, the drone was destroyed by something… un-human, yet not zombie as well.

After several other reports on the web, I stood up, after looking at the clock. It was time for our date, Mandalore and I.

I pulled up a chair as did Jeremiah and Jenny set down a menu for us. "So, you eat here a lot?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yes. Yes. Jenny is an old friend of my Mother."

Jeremiah nodded. "Do you have a lot of relationships such as that with the people in this city?"

I shrugged. "A few."

"Hmm, the apple pie looks fabulous."

"It is."

"So, mister Smith. I don't recall what you said it was that you do for a living."

I leaned forward, and smirked. "That's because, I never told you to begin with."

Jeremiah nodded slowly, as Jenny approached to take our orders. "What'll it be, gentlemen?"

Jeremiah looked up at her, with a smile. "I'll have some chili cheese fries, with a side of apple pie."

She looked at me. "Uh, Cheese Burger and fries with a Dr. Pepper, please Jenny."

"Coming right up!" She said, taking the menus back and turned to go fulfill the orders. Jeremiah looked over at me. "So, care to share?"

"I'm the lead for the City's ZRU."

"Fabulous. I feel safer already."

"Glad to hear it. So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Suddenly there was a massive scream just outside. I was on my feet in a flash. I noted that Jeremiah was up just as fast as I was. Which was odd, because the military trained the people selected for the ZRU in each city to respond quickly, unlike regular civilians, who'd just soon run from danger.

I took off out the door. The screams were still going, and it was coming from down the block. I raced down the sidewalk at full speed. As I approached a small shop, I saw a bloody handprint on the front window. My hand went to my Beretta instinctively.

I opened the door softly, drawing my gun. "Lilly?" I called out to the shop owner. The screams at this point, had stopped. As I took a step, I stopped, listening. It was quiet. Way too quiet. I found myself standing, looking at a wall, next to the front counter, where blood was smeared on the wall. I dabbed my finger into it. It was fresh. It was warm. It was wet. I heard a crash from the back. I turned, and let out a loud whistle. Everything went silent. I raised my Beretta. Suddenly an undead, half naked woman raced out, snarling at me. I fired off a shot, dropping her with a slug to the forehead.

"Fuck." I muttered, walking over to her, and looking down. I listened. It was too quiet again. Suddenly there was a loud scream. I looked up, and suddenly Lilly shuffled out, covered in blood. "What the fuck, Matt?" She exclaimed. I blinked. "What happened, Lilly?"

"I don't know. She just, came out of nowhere in the back store room."

"Were you bitten?"

"No. This blood is hers."

"Any open wounds?"

She shook her head. "No. The last one I had was during the outbreak."

I sighed. "Alright," I looked down at the half naked zombie on the floor. "Why don't you go home. Get cleaned up. I'll have things cleaned up before you get back."

She nodded, and started for the door. I touched her arm softly. She looked up at me. "You okay?" I asked awkwardly. She just smiled softly, unnerved. "Fine. I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded with a soft smile of my own.

Moments after she left, Jeremiah walked in, and looked down at the body. "Such a shame." He walked over and knelt down next to the body, before pulling on some medical gloves. I cocked an eyebrow. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"I always carry a pair." He laid the dead woman on her back, revealing her half naked body, and looked around, before looking at the dead zombie female's breasts. He looked up at me, and I turned away. "It's not what you think. I was examining the chest, because they say that you can see some sort of viral movement as the virus dies. It only takes place in that area though."

"Sure." I grabbed an old blanket and draped it over the dead zombie, before taking out a radio. "Lester. Sawyer. I need body removal at Lilly's shop."

"Copy. ETA is 2 minutes."

I grabbed Jeremiah's arm and we walked outside together, just as the crowd grew. "Alright people! Go back to your business. Subject is down, victim is fine. No infection here."

Everyone murmured among themselves. I walked with Jeremiah a few feet from the crowd as a truck pulled up and two men jumped out in tactical suits. Lester and Sawyer. I looked at Jeremiah. "I was doing some reading a few hours ago. Your story checks out."

"Good."

"Except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"In the cities that were overran, there were no survivors."

Jeremiah cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Where'd you read this?"

"I have my sources."

"Well, they're wrong."

"How so?"

"Because somehow, I'm here, and I'm telling you, that I survived the overrun."

"We'll see."

"Are you accusing me of something, Matt?"

"Nope. I'm just saying, I'm going to keep an eye on you. And it's Matthew, or mister Smith. Matt's for people who are close friends." I turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Explosive Personalities**

There was a knock on the door. I was on my feet, running over to the door. I opened it, and saw Lilly standing there, in a casual outfit. I smiled. "Hey." I said, standing to the side to let her in. "How are you?" I asked, closing the door.

"Still a little shaken up, to be honest."

I frowned. "I honestly don't know how that zombie got in my shop."

I took her jacket and tossed it over the back of the sofa, as we sat down. "I don't either," I replied. "Things have started going wrong since that Jeremiah showed up."

She looked at me. "Matt, what's wrong?"

"His story didn't check out."

"What story?"

"His story, about how he escaped and survived the overrun of zombies at his city."

"Why doesn't it check out?"

"All the reports I've read state that there were no survivors found. Only security footage shows what happened."

"Well, were you able to get some of the security footage?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I've got a team sending me some though. It'll be here tomorrow."

"Good. Then can we put the subject aside…?" She asked looking at me. I sighed and nodded. "Sure. I'm sorry…" She put a finger to my lips. "Enough. Shut up." She leaned forward and put her lips against mine softly. I sighed inside. She always did that to me.

I pushed into the kiss and slowly pushed her backward onto the sofa. As the kiss grew more passionate, I slid my hand down her side, and grabbed at her shirt, causing her to moan softly. She pushed me back and started to pull her shirt off, when suddenly a loud buzzing filled the air.

The City Alarm. We both hit the window, as my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said, answering it. "Matt! It's Lester! We've got four different sightings."

"Injuries?"

"One bite. Two scratches."

"Location?"

"By the Wal-Mart."

"On my way."

I hung up the phone, putting on my belt, and looked over at Lilly. She pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Go get them. I'll wait here. Kind of feel safer that way."

I nodded. "Lock the door. I'll be back as soon as I can." I opened the door, and turned to her. "I promise."

I pulled the Fastback up to the scene, where Lester's Hummer H2 sat, with Sawyer's Jeep Wrangler flanking it. "Sawyer. Lester. Report." I said, jumping out of the car, and going to my trunk. I opened it, and took out a vest and put it on. I put on my thigh holster and put in my Berretta in it. I took out a Remington Assault Shotgun and put it over my shoulder, and strapped a pack of shells to my vest.

"Well, Mattie, we have three victims. We've quarantined them, and there are still reports of two shufflers inside." Sawyer said, as I clipped the machete onto my belt.

"Alright." I turned, closing the trunk, only to find Jeremiah standing in front of me. "Matthew. Can I help?"

I shook my head. "No. We'll handle it. Sawyer, with me. Lester. You secure the area."

"Copy."

Sawyer shouldered his M5 and followed closely. "Matt, listen…" I turned and looked at Jeremiah. "Call me Matt one more time and I'll send you in there unarmed!"

Sawyer pulled on my vest, and I turned, moving away from the confrontation.

The doors to the Wal-Mart store stood closed. Sawyer put a hand to his ear. "Lester. Clear doors."

"Doors cleared." Came back Lester's voice in our ear pieces.

We approached the doors and they slid open. We both ran in, and the doors closed. "Doors secure. Over."

"Copy."

We moved into the door, and I saw a woman laying on the floor, moaning in pain, almost sobbing. Blood lay all around her, and on her neck, a large wound. "Bite Vic." Sawyer said. I nodded, walking over to her. "Ma'am…"

"Please… help… me." She gasped. I pursed my lips, sighed and drew my pistol. I looked over at Sawyer, and he just nodded. I pulled the trigger, planting one bullet into her cranium. She stopped moving, one last gasp of air escaping her lungs. I took out my machete, and with one hard swing, I decapitated the woman. There was a sickening thud as the head hit the floor, and I felt my stomach turn. That part always bent me the wrong way, after a fresh kill.

Suddenly there was a crash from deep inside the store. I holstered my pistol and drew the shotgun. Sawyer took lead, and we ran forward, clearing isle after isle. As we reached isle six, there was another crash, and suddenly we dove in front of it, and saw another vic on the floor, with another being kneeling over them.

Slurping sounds could be heard.

Sawyer whistled. The zombie stood and turned, growling. "What the hell?"

I looked over at Sawyer. They'd never growled like that before. "Hold." I said. Until the zombie rushed toward us. Sawyer jumped back as I pumped the shotgun and fired off a shot into it's face, sending it flying backward.

Suddenly there was a hiss from the side. I saw Sawyer turn and fire into a female zombie. With a glance down the isle I saw the dead body down at the end stand up. "Too many. Evac." I said flatly. I pumped the shotgun and fired into the fresh zombie that was shuffling toward us, dropping it, only to have two more come around the corner.

We both turned and ran down the open hall, and raced for the doors. "Lester. Doors clear!"

We stared out the glass windows of the door. "Lester, do you copy!"

There was no answer, as a bright spotlight flew overhead, attached to a chopper. "What the hell?"

There was growling being us. "Shit." Sawyer fired into the windows, and we raced through, to find Lester on his knees in cuffs, surrounded by Military personnel. "Freeze!"

I didn't hesitate. I drew the shotgun on them. "What the hell is going on?"

"We received a call that there was an overrun in progress! Do not move!"

"There is now!" I screamed, as two zombies raced through the open windows of the doors, growling. Sawyer dropped both soldiers with a burst from his M5 as I turned and pumped the shotgun, firing at the two zombies, sending them back into the store. As I turned, Sawyer untied Lester. "My house." I said, and the two nodded, as the sound of the chopper filled the air. It was time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Outbreak**

I pulled the Fastback up into the driveway, and jumped out, leaving the keys in the ignition. We wouldn't be staying long. I raced up the steps and pounded on the door. "Lilly, it's me!"

Suddenly the door opened and she pulled me inside. "Is everything alright? The radio's not working, the TV's not working…"

"No time. The military is issuing a lockdown."

"Why?"

"Someone called in an overrun."

"What?"

"Sawyer and I were ambushed by multiple zombies in Wal-Mart."

"So, you killed them, right?"

"These… weren't normal zombies. They could run. Almost strategize."

"Holy shit…"

"My thoughts exactly. Sawyer and Lester are…" Tires squealed outside. "Here," I said, looking out the window. I noted another person with them, as they ran up to the door. I opened it and saw Jeremiah with them. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Found him running from a zombie."

"Should have let him be dinner."

"Sorry, boss."

"Get in here."

The three men ran inside and I closed the door. "Alright. Lilly. Grab some clothes and stuff from the closet. "Lester. Sawyer. Get the gear from my garage and my trunk. We're taking the H2."

"On it."

I turned to Jeremiah. "I'm not going to apologize for my actions back at Wal-mart."

"Don't expect you to."

"Good. Now, you wanna live, do as I say. Get in the hummer."

The dirt flew as I stepped on the gas. A bright light came up over the ridge as we drove, and two choppers came flying in overhead. Lester looked in the side mirror. "They're circling back."

"Good."

"Look out!" Lilly screamed.

I put my mind back in front, and saw two zombies standing in the middle of the road. My eyes went wide and I gunned it, slamming into the two undead freaks.

"How the fuck did this happen?" I mumbled under my breath. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the spotlights growing closer, searching for us. I jammed the steering wheel right and dove under and overpass, dropping out of sight.

"Pistol." I said to Lester. He handed me one. I grabbed Lilly's hand, and placed the gun in it. "Cock it." I demonstrated. "Aim. Fire. Repeat."

I looked at Jeremiah, and nodded to Sawyer, who handed him a pistol as well. "Aim for the head, as you all know. Don't go anywhere without a second person to back you up."

I looked around at them all. Lilly. Sawyer. Lester. Jeremiah. "Understand?"

They nodded. I smiled, when suddenly a zombie slapped into the driver's side window. Instinctively I drew my pistol and aimed it at the window. In front of us, there was a sick-ish moaning sound coming form the darkness up ahead.

"What the fuck is that?" Sawyer asked. I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Flash 'em."

I quickly switched on the high beams, lighting up the underpass. In front of us were a large hoard of zombies. "Oh. My. God." Jeremiah murmured. I stared, turning the key in the ignition. It started and stalled. Started and stalled. "Fuck, come on…" I muttered, as the zombies started toward us.

"Come on!"

"Matt…"

"It's not starting…"

Suddenly several of the zombies leapt up onto the hood of the Hummer, and began to bang on the windshield. Lester laughed. "It's reinforced glass."

"How reinforced?"

"Bulletproof."

Suddenly the hummer rocked slightly. "Uh, we're being raped from behind…"

I looked in the rearview mirror. A hoard of zombies were behind us, banging on the back, and coming around the sides.

"Now, would be a good time to fix any engine troubles." Sawyer muttered. "It's not my car!" I said, shooting a look at Lester.

"Try hitting the gas and starting it…"

I jammed the key hard around the ignition, and the engine roared to life. "Hummers are pieces of shit." I said calmly, and shifted it into reverse, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal, feeling the impact with the zombies behind us.

I spun the wheel, spinning us around, slamming the side of the vehicle into a group of zombies, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Go, go, go!" Lilly screamed. Suddenly one zombie slid down from the roof, and landed on the hood, and seemed to be holding on.

"FUCK!"

I slammed on the brakes, sending it flying, before hitting the gas, and rolling over it's head. We drove down the road, leaving the packs of zombies behind, to feed on each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Containment Protocols**

I pulled off into a cornfield, on the outskirts of the city. "Alright. We need a plan." I said, turning to face the group of people I was counting on to watch my skin, and vice versa.

"Sure we need a plan…" Lester said.

"…But first we need to know the military's plan." Finished Sawyer. I cocked an eyebrow at both of them. Those two were strange, finishing each other's thoughts and all. But it was useful in stupid situations such as this.

"We need to plan our plan around the military's plan, eh?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Right. So… this first thing during an overrun is to contain the situation."

"How do you contain an overrun? It's in an already fortified city."

"You seal the city."

They all looked at Lilly. She looked at us, and chewed her bottom lip. "They're going to initiate the standard containment protocols."

"Which is?" I asked her. She frowned. "Lock the city. No one in or out. Then kill everyone inside. It's standard overrun protocol."

"How long does it take before the elimination starts?"

"About two, three hours after overrun protocol is initiated."

Jeremiah gasped almost. "How do you know so much about it?"

She looked at him. "I'm not just some silly blond, asshole."

I looked at him. "Pardon her." I said, sarcastically. "So if they lock down the entire city, and kill everyone, then what's our plan?" I shrugged. "I got nothing."

"We call them." Jeremiah said.

"Call them?" Sawyer laughed. "That's it, Sherlock. Call 'em. Give 'em our location. Put us all down."

"No one is calling anyone. We've got to get out of this city." I looked at Lilly. "How do they kill us?"

"They'll nuke the city."

"Oh, fuck!" Lester hissed, cowering down like a baby. Sawyer smacked him in the side, causing him to sit up straight. "Shut up, pussy!"

I looked back at Lilly. "What grade?"

"I'm not sure. 4 ton?"

"Fuck me."

"I tried, then this happened."

I ignored her comment, though it was hard to do so. "So what are our options?"

"We hack their radio frequency."

We all looked at Lester. "How?"

"Get me a radio."

_Five Minutes Later…_

Lester adjusted the volume. "ETA, Commander?"

"60 minutes. 6 ton Nuclear warhead."

"I assume the last transport will be gone before then?"

"Correct. The last transport leaves city hall in…" There was a pause, "… 45 minutes."

Lester lowered the volume. I looked around at everyone.

"We have a ride to catch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: E&E – Part One**

The night vision binoculars came in very handy. I stared through them, and spied the building I knew as City Hall. There were soldiers in black armor, carrying automatic weaponry all over the property. "What's the verdict?" Lester asked.

I lowered the binoculars and sighed. "Four on either side of the front doors. I spotted about six others patrolling the parameter of the building and two snipers on the two adjacent buildings. The chopper's on the roof, with about three other soldiers."

No one said a word. I could, however, hear the wheels turning in their minds. All of them asking the same question. How the hell do we get up to the roof of City Hall, without getting killed?

"We've got enough fire power. Let's just go blast our way up." Sawyer said. I shook my head. "Reckless. Good way to get killed."

"Diversion?" Lilly asked. I looked over at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do we have explosives?"

I nodded. "Fragment Grenades, Flash Bangs, and incendiary grenades."

"It'll do. However, you'll need to gather up everything we need. Minus the Hummer."

Lester had a sick look on his face. "You're going to drive this right in there, and blow it up?"

"It's the only way. And it might take a few of them out and keep the rest busy, while we slip in through the back, and get up to the roof." Lilly said. I looked at Sawyer, who smiled. "I can see why you caught this one, Matt."

I just smiled. Lester frowned. "Alright. I'll set it up…"

"Good, Lester. Hey, I'll get you a new one later. If we survive."

"We better survive…" He muttered.

"Hey, Where's Jeremiah?" Sawyer asked, looking about as he lifted a large bag of supplies over his shoulder. I looked around. "Jeremiah?" I called. I moved around the corner, and glanced down an alleyway, and saw him standing with his back toward me.

I heard him say something. "Yes, proceed with it. You might want to send a squad to my location as well…"

"Jeremiah!"

Suddenly there was growling from the end of the alleyway, in the darkness. "Fuck." I raced forward, and grabbed him by his arm, and pulled him back down, slamming him against the wall around the corner, as I drew my pistol and screwed on a silencer I pulled from a pouch.

"Why silence it?"

"Because we don't need no attention from the shufflers or the troopers."

I turned as the zombie came rushing toward me. I raised the pistol and fired twice, dropping it, as the gun made the muffled gunshots. Pew. Pew. I lowered the pistol and looked over at him. "What where you doing down there anyhow?"

"I… look out!" He said, drawing the pistol Sawyer had given him. He fired off a round, dropping a zombie as another came from the alleyway. "Fuck! GO!" I said, dropping the zombie as more came from down the street.

"Lester, how's those explosives coming along?"

"Almost… done… just… connecting this…"

Suddenly he rolled out from under the hummer, grease on his face and shirt. "Done."

"Good, because…" Suddenly Lester was grabbed from the side and he let out a sharp scream as a zombie bit into his leg. "NO!"

Sawyer, Lilly, Jeremiah, and myself all fired into the zombie, literally blowing it's head off. Lester was sobbing as he pointed behind us. "Run!"

"Lester!" I screamed, as Sawyer pulled me back into an alleyway. "GO! You get to the transport. I'll make those fuckers suck my dick! At least I can look forward to that!"

I stared back at him, as he made his way around to the driver's side door, when Lilly made me follow her to the end of the alleyway, as Sawyer killed several pending zombies in our path.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: E&E – Part Two**

I raced after the three in front of me. There were randomly strung out zombies here and there. We reached a warehouse that was close to the back of City Hall. I peered around the corner. "Alright. We've got to be ready. When we hear that explosion, we'll need to move fast."

"Like we're going to make it out of here alive. Knowing them, they'll shoot down the damn helicopter."

"You're emotionally compromised, Sawyer."

"Damn right I am! Those fucking things got Lester!"

I peered around the corner at the trooper patrolling around the back doors of City Hall. I looked at my watch. Only a few minutes had gone by since we'd left Lester behind. That thought killed me. But he knew he was dead anyway, from the bite of the zombie. He was just doing the duty of dying twice.

"I hope he made it inside the car…" Lilly said. I swallowed. She was right. If he didn't, he'd have to go through the horror of being eaten alive, only to come back dead, which was no help to either himself or us.

"So do I…" I murmured. I looked over at Lilly. "Lillian?" She looked at me, and as if she could read my mind, she shook her head. "I know, Matthew. I love you too."

I felt my heart burst, when suddenly there was a rumble. "He did it." I peered around the corner and spotted the trooper racing around to the front of City Hall, where there was a fire. "Indeed, he did… Let's go."

We all moved out cautiously, until we saw no one insight. Then we took off running. As we reached the back doors, I stopped, drawing the shotgun. I looked around at Lilly, Sawyer, and Jeremiah. "Ready?"

Jeremiah just grinned. Sawyer nodded, and Lilly drew the pistol I gave her, as I yanked the door open, and rushed inside.

Immediately, a gunshot went off, hitting the wall to my right. I squatted down and fired off a blast from the shotgun, as the three ran behind me, and took for the elevator. They hit the button as two more shots were fired at us. I fired off another blast, and Sawyer fired off a shot, hitting one of the troopers in the chest plate, knocking him silly.

The elevator opened up and I shouted, "Get on!"

They listened and I backed on, waiting for more shots, as the doors closed. I stopped, listening, as the elevator music played. "Not a bad song…" Lilly said after a moment. I nodded in agreement, as the doors opened to the roof. We all ran out, and I blasted a hole into the first solder I saw. He flew backwards from the blast and dropped to the ground, unmoving. "Get on the chopper. Sawyer and I'll take care of the other two."

Lilly and Jeremiah raced over and disappeared into the chopper, as Sawyer ran left. I dove right, and caught sight of the second trooper. He saw me too, and fired off a burst from his MP5. I ducked behind an AC unit and counted to three. Gunshots erupted from the left, telling me Sawyer found his target.

I holstered the shotgun behind my back and held up my hands. "I give up!"

I stepped out, and the trooper smiled, and raised his MP5. In slow motion, I drew my pistol, and there were several sounds of pew, pew, pew, as I fired into his neck, causing blood to shoot out all over the rooftop.

More gunshots, some from an M5, and some from an MP5. Suddenly there was a scream. "Kill us off, will ya?" I heard sawyer say. This was followed by one final gunshot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Gunslinger Showdown**

I checked around the chopper. It was clear from what I could see. No traps or anything. I nodded to Sawyer. "Looks clear."

"Agreed." He said. "Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?" I nodded, and we started over to the chopper door. Suddenly it opened and the Lilly hopped out, a strange look on her face. "Lilly, we're clear. Let's go."

"No one is going anywhere!"

Sawyer raised her M5 as Jeremiah jumped out behind Lilly, and she winced as he pushed the gun into her back. "Jeremiah, you son of a bitch!" I hissed, moving toward him.

He brought the gun up to Lilly's head. "Ah, ah! Stop!" There was a ding as the elevator doors opened. We all looked over and saw an important looking man in military uniform walk out, a dozen soldiers rushing out and drawing on us. "Jeremiah." The man said. Jeremiah nodded. "Captain Rivers. Glad you could show up… I was just about to kill them, so we could leave."

"Non-sense. Take them into custody. The council wants to see them."

"What?"

"Don't ask me details. I only know what I told you. Let's go Jeremiah."

A soldier tore the weapons from my possession. "Get them onboard, cuff them. We have about 15 minutes before the nuclear warhead hits the city."

"So, Jeremiah. How'd you really get here? Were you a plant by the government?"

Jeremiah looked over at me and smirked. "You ain't that stupid, are ya?"

"I'd like to think not."

"Yet, I got in here, and my mission was almost successful. But you had to be snoopy."

"I was right. There were no survivors…" I said, as-a-matter-of-fact. He frowned now. "That's your problem. You're too smart for your own good."

"This isn't my doing. I was given the job as a Zombie Response Agent. It's my job to notice things are not what they should be. Like you. A fucking snake in the grass."

"Oh, shut up!" He grabbed Lilly by the hair and yanked her around. "I'm going to have fun fucking you later." He hissed in her ear.

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, don't worry, mister Smith. That's a given."

"Jeremiah! Get them on board!"

Jeremiah made a face. "Listen to me, old man, I'll do what I please. Your plans don't work for me." He aimed the pistol at Captain Rivers and fired a shot, killing him. He shoved Lilly into a trooper. "Get her on board." He looked at two other troopers. "Get these two over there on their knees." He said, pointing at the edge of the roof.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Threat Lives On**

The two troopers forced Sawyer and I onto our knees. I looked out at the city in front of me. The one I had worked so hard to protect, was now a wasteland of zombies that was about to be blown to hell. This isn't the way it was supposed to end. No. Not now. I felt my heart rate increase at the thought of what I was about to do next. Jeremiah walked over, and I heard the gun cock.

"Any last words, before I end your pathetic lives?"

Sawyer glanced back at him and glared. "How about you go fuck yourself?"

"Soon. But first…"

"I'm gonna kill you."

Jeremiah laughed at my comment. "Sure. Do your worst."

I looked over at Sawyer. I nodded to him. He looked at me, and then nodded back. "Take care of her, Sawyer."

He didn't say anything. He just looked away. Suddenly I stood, and kicked backward with my right foot. I felt it make contact, and heard Jeremiah stumble backward, the pistol dropping to the ground.

Sawyer fell backward, and snatched it up, and shot the two troopers, before rolling to the other side, and shooting at the other troopers.

Jeremiah touched his bottom lip and drew blood to his fingers. "You son of a bitch…" He murmured. I walked over and pulled him up by his collar and ran my fist into his stomach. He doubled over with a painful yelp.

"Before I kill you… I'm going to fuck you up."

"Like I said… do your worst, Smith."

I straighten him up and drew my fist back. As I brought it in toward his face, his hand stopped it in mid air. "I said your worst, you pussy!" He shoved me back, and threw a punch into my face. I stumbled backward toward the edge of the roof. I shook my head.

"That was pretty good…"

I saw Sawyer shoot down the remaining troopers and run over to the chopper. I then saw, out of the corner of my eye, Jeremiah race toward me, fist ready. I ducked suddenly, and grabbed him by his shirt, and yanked him back again, running him into my fist. He fell backward onto the ground hard, his breath being forced out of him.

"Get up!"

"Go to hell!"

He kicked out, knocking me back. I fell to the ground, and forced myself up quickly – but not quickly enough, as Jeremiah ran over and kicked me in my side, sending me rolling over, breathless.

"You make me sick." He muttered, spitting on me. I wiped it off my face as he started to walk away. I looked around, and smiled.

"Hey, Jeremiah." I said, standing up, and limping after him. He turned, and laughed at me. "You don't give up do you? Do yourself a favor, and just jump off the roof, will ya?"

"I'll pass. But… I would like to help you off." I grabbed him and yanked him around, tossing him as far as possible. He stumbled forward, and fell to the ground, rolling once. He let out a scream of frustration.

"You know what makes me sick, Jeremiah?"

I stared at him as he stood up.

"That you weren't much of a fight. I expected better. But in the end… your just another fucking zombie." He glared, and I raised my silencer up and fired a bullet into his temple. He stood there a moment, a surprised look on his face, before he fell backward, over the edge of the roof, and disappeared from sight.

I looked at my watch. We had about 8 minutes before that missile hit. I ran over to the chopper, and got in. I put the gun to the pilot's head. "Get this thing in the air, if you want to live." I said.

He swallowed, and flipped a few switches. Suddenly we were airborne. I walked over, as Sawyer sat next to the pilot, making sure he flew us out safely, and sat down next to Lilly, who was sitting quietly. I looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair was all over her head. Dirt was smeared in spots on her face, and her clothes had dirt and shit all over it. I winced at my twisted ankle as I took her hand in mine.

Suddenly I pulled her into a deep kiss, as the missile hit the city in the distance, causing a massive explosion.

Sawyer looked back at us, as we flew over an open field. He chuckled. Below us in the field, a zombie growled as it watched us fly into the distance; destination unknown.


End file.
